


最后一课 （A Final Lesson）

by Zoomixy



Series: Teaching a Lesson [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, 星球大战
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoomixy/pseuds/Zoomixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All according to plan.<br/>一切都按照计划进行。</p>
            </blockquote>





	最后一课 （A Final Lesson）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Final Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946382) by [KiteTheKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiteTheKid/pseuds/KiteTheKid). 



这一天是安纳金的生日，在晚上欧比旺组织了一个庆祝派对。几乎所有的绝地武士和学徒们都来了，甚至连阿米达拉皇后也出现了一下。这让安纳金很开心。他终于到了能合法饮用酒精饮料的年龄了，但他克制地只喝了一杯，因为他晚点还有别的计划。

一个欧比旺现在还不知道的计划。

安纳金还是很好地享受了派对，跟熟人开着玩笑，偶尔适当地调调情。但他并没有和欧比旺调情。这太容易暴露他对师父的迷恋了。

在“冥想事件”之后，（至少他是这么在脑海中称呼的），他一直在想方设法，想要让欧比旺更进一步。他知道想到躺在师父的身下并不很难，因为欧比旺太能洞悉一切安纳金的想法了。但这并不能阻止安纳金想要激发出师父的更原始的情感。

在派对结束，所有人都离开了之后，欧比旺若有所思地看向他。“你今天在控制酒精摄入方面做得很好，徒弟。有什么原因吗？”

安纳金咬了咬嘴唇，在回答之前犹豫了一下。“ 好吧，事实上，我想，你是我的师父，然后这又是我的生日…”

欧比旺示意让他继续说下去。

“好吧，我想让你第一次去带我俱乐部。”安纳金最后承认了，然后用狗狗眼看着欧比旺。

欧比旺有点惊讶地扬起了眉毛。“这就是你今晚这么克制的原因？你期待着我能在派对之后带你去喝几杯？”

安纳金保持着他的狗狗眼，想要尽可能的让自己看上去显得很无辜，几乎是犹豫地点了点头。他看到欧比旺的脸色变得柔和了。这奏效了。

“很好，徒弟。走吧，再不走就太晚了”

安纳金笑了，很开心他的计划成功了。“谢谢你，师父！给我五分钟准备。”他说，快速的拥抱了他一下，然后跑过他师父的身边回到了房间。

欧比旺有些迷茫地站着。为什么安纳金去喝个酒还要准备一下？

安纳金花了超过五分钟，而欧比旺在他出来的时候什么都没有说，虽然安纳金看上去有些脸红。他也没有说出事实上安纳金还穿着和他进房间时完全一样的衣服。

-

俱乐部还是和欧比旺记忆中的一样，虽然他已经有挺长一段时间没有去过了。  
声音嘈杂，又闷又热，让人感到头疼。但是安纳金看上去像是他们刚发现了亚特兰蒂斯城一样兴奋，所以欧比旺觉得他也是可以接受这个氛围的。

欧比旺把手臂圈在安纳金的肩膀上，把他带去吧台。毕竟酒精才是他们来这里的原因。

“双份伏特加，一杯果味的酒给我的朋友，谢谢。”欧比旺告诉调酒师。

安纳金看了欧比旺一眼。“你为什么要给我点一杯给女孩子喝的酒？” 他噘着嘴，双臂交叉在胸前。

欧比旺温和地笑了。“如果是给一个男孩喝的话那就不是女孩子气了，年轻的徒弟。”欧比旺说。他的双份伏特加滑了过来，而一杯粉色的旋涡状的的饮料被推到了安纳金的面前。

安纳金怒视着饮料像是它冒犯了他的人格，但他还是从弯曲的吸管里喝了一小口。他的眼神里闪烁着一丝惊讶，然后又喝了一口，像是一大口。

欧比旺忍不住发出了笑声。“还不错？”他问，仰头灌下了一杯伏特加。酒精灼烧着流下了他的喉咙，但欧比旺感觉清醒多了。

安纳金看上去不在意这个问题。“还勉强。”他回答，喝了更多的果味的看上去粉红得可怕的饮料。要说实话，那是他所尝过的最棒的酒精饮料了。所有他之前试过的烈酒都只是为了喝醉而存在的。

-

在安纳金喝第二杯酒的时候，欧比旺已经喝了第四杯了。他开始跟着音乐的节奏移动了。至少，这是欧比旺的理解，对于他为什么在椅子上扭动。

安纳金靠近了他的师父，把他温热的手放到了他的大腿上。

欧比旺看了过来，但安纳金把注意力集中在了他的饮料上，他的另一手抓着吸管，喝了满满一口酒。

安纳金在过了一会儿之后回看向他，吞咽了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。欧比旺的眼睛追踪着他舌尖的轨迹。

安纳金咬了他的嘴唇，靠的更近了。欧比旺眨眨眼，他的脸有点变红，但他把目光转回了吧台。他并没有对此做出回应，即使安纳金的手已经开始挤压摩挲着他的大腿，而且越来越往上移动，越来越靠近他的大腿内侧。

‘欧比旺’，他通过连结说，情感中带着一股绝望和充满欲望的暗流。

欧比旺无视了他，用自己的手包裹住安纳金的手并把它挪开了他的大腿。

然而这并没有挫伤安纳金的士气。“想要跳舞吗？”他问师父，给了一个小小的，满怀希望的微笑。

欧比旺没法强迫自己拒绝。“好吧，等你喝完你的饮料。你永远都不应该把没喝完的东西留在桌上”。他严肃地告诉他。

安纳金点了点头，喝下了最后一小口饮料，在发现欧比旺看着他舔嘴唇之后他偷偷地笑了一下。

-

安纳金不是在和他一起跳舞，而是在他身上跳舞。他紧紧地贴着欧比旺的前侧身体，由于舞池很拥挤，他们本来也就没什么空间。他跟着音乐摇晃着臀部，准确地把他的摇动着的屁股压在欧比旺逐渐鼓起的裆部。

欧比旺不得不闭上眼睛，乞求原力的仁慈。安纳金真是要了他的命。就这样，欧比旺僵直地站着，并没有在跳舞。那是因为如果他开始跟着安纳金的节奏移动的话，他不认为还能够控制住自己，

安纳金转过身，把他的手臂环绕在欧比旺的的身边，假装是为了跳舞。“你为什么不跳，师父？”他通过原力传递，因为音乐太大声了，根本没法说话。他把自己压到了欧比旺的面前，继续他晃动的动作，跟随着音乐的节奏。

安纳金决定采取自己的方法。他抓住欧比旺的双手（原本放在他身体的两侧的双手），然后把他们放在他的屁股上。他又把他的手圈在了欧比旺的脖子上。

他们的胯部很完美地紧靠在了一起。欧比旺有了个重要的发现 – 安纳金也硬了，这个小混蛋，他暗想，很小心地不让这些想法在连结中泄露。

安纳金继续让他们的身体跟着节奏摇动，基本上是在他师父的身上摩擦。他继续无辜地看着他。

“够了，我受不了这个了、”欧比旺想，让把自己从撅着嘴的安纳金身上解脱出来，然后把他拽出了舞池。

“怎么了，师父？你还好吧？”安纳金说，语气里带着关心。

而欧比旺一点也不在意。“过来，”他说，抓着安纳金的手把他拉向出口，“我们该走了。”

“哦..可是，师父，我才喝了两杯。”安纳金又噘起了嘴，虽然他很顺从地跟着欧比旺的步伐。

回圣殿的途中路程气氛紧张，至少对欧比旺来说。他知道安纳金是在故意测试他的底线，但他并没有用不尽的自制力。

“还有一件事。”安纳金说，在门关上的一瞬间。

欧比旺仔细端详了下。他看上去头发乱糟糟的，他的脸上带着红晕（大概是因为酒精） “什么事？”他问，心里很没底。

“我还想要一件东西，为我的生日。”安纳金说，然后加了一句，（在看到欧比旺的怀疑的表情的时候），“求你了”

欧比旺长长地叹了一口气，像是受尽了折磨。“是什么，徒弟？”

安纳金咬着嘴唇，他的视线快速掠过，远离了欧比旺。

然后，他做出了在欧比旺意料之外的举动。他永远都不会想到这个。安纳金开始脱衣服。慢慢地，每次只脱一层，最终露出了他赤裸的胸膛。乳环在诱人地向欧比旺招手，想要乞求他去舔舐，吮吸，玩弄。

但这显然不是安纳金想要的全部。他脱光了，从他的衣服堆里跨了出来。现在他完全赤裸了，没有了一层层的长袍让他看上去有点小。然后他转过身，红着脸，揭露了他整个晚上都表现得如此绝望的原因。

欧比旺对于自己所看见的完全不知该如何反应，他动不了也说不出话来，只能观看着眼前所展现的一幕。

安纳金走到了沙发前，把手和膝盖都放到了垫子上，为了让师父看得更清楚些。  
一个小小的，黑色的肛塞从他的臀瓣中露出来。他将手伸到了后面，摇晃着试图把它拔了出来。

在这过程中他呻吟了几下，快感在他们的连结中闪出火花。“我，我想让你操我。师父。”他说着，终于把塞子拿了出来，只留下他微微张开的穴口，想要被填满。

欧比旺并没有机会抵抗，也没有抵抗这个的能力，几乎是在他回神之前，他就向前走了几步，把两根粗壮的带着茧的手指推进了安纳金的穴口。一波情欲冲刷过他，在安纳金呻吟的时候。他把自己推向了手指，他的屁股紧紧地包裹着这侵入物。

安纳金已经好好地做过润滑了。欧比旺的手指立马变得很滑溜溜的。他弯曲起手指，安纳金反射性地后仰，发出一声短促的尖叫。他一定是碰到了那个点。

“欧比旺，求你了，师父，我需要你。”安纳金呜咽着，他的臀部在欧比旺手指的刺激下抽搐着。

欧比旺哼了一声，收回了手指。“你一个晚上都在捉弄我，学徒，也许是时候让你自食其果了”

“可，可是，我才是那个一个晚上都在屁股里塞着东西的人、”安纳金气急败坏地说。在欧比旺手指离开的时候他发出了失望的呻吟。

“好吧，你该事先好好想想后果的，徒弟。”欧比旺告诉他，给了他的屁股轻轻一拍。安纳金因为接触猝然向前，他的脸变得更热了。

“但这是我的生日！”安纳金抗议，转过头给了欧比旺一记怒视。

“而我受够了你今晚的请求。”欧比旺轻松反击。“现在，站起来。”欧比旺命令道，帮着他离开沙发。他无视了安纳金的视线。

现在轮到欧比旺坐在沙发上了，随意地解开他的裤子，把他已经半硬的阴茎拿了出来。“跪下来，徒弟。我要让你的嘴巴有个更好的存在的理由，而不是只为了抱怨。”他说。

安纳金不情不愿地跪了下来，依然抬头怒视着欧比旺。

另一方面，欧比旺笑着看向安纳金，把手放在他的脸侧，将他引导向他的勃起。“盖住你的牙齿，是的，就是这样，现在舔湿你的嘴唇。嗯…很好。”

安纳金按着指示做了，即使他还是保持着他生气的眼神，挑衅地看着他的师父。但事实上，他并不能否认他很喜欢用嘴包裹着欧比旺的阴茎的感觉。他已经无数次幻想过这个，但真实的感觉比他的幻想还要好上一万倍。

没过一会他就没法再假装自己不喜欢这件事了。他发现自己越来越沉浸在欧比旺的勃起上。他喜欢它尝起来的味道，它变长膨胀起来填满了他的嘴的方式，还有顶端偶尔滴下来的前液。

他甚至也很喜欢这个。还试着用他的嘴唇和舌头刺激出更多。他抬起手套弄没法放进嘴里的部分。根据他的师父从上方传来的呻吟来判断，他做得很好。

很快的，欧比旺的手放到了他的头发上，试着拉开他。安纳金的喉咙里发出了一声不满意的响声，努力地尝试着留在阴茎上继续吮吸。但欧比旺还是拉开了他。

“虽然我很欣赏你对我的阴茎的热情，徒弟，我还是想满足你的生日愿望”欧比旺用他的一贯幽默的口气说道。

安纳金点了点头，或许他并没有因为不能继续吸欧比旺漂亮的阴茎而噘嘴。

欧比旺帮助他站起来，而安纳金回到了他之前的位置，用他的手和双膝撑地。由于之前太过沉浸在他为欧比旺口交的愉悦中，他并没有意识到自己已经硬得发痛了。欧比旺滑入了两根手指，想要测试下他是否还像之前一样准备好了。

安纳金的后穴还是像之前一样润滑，虽然没有了塞子撑着，它变得有些紧了。  
欧比旺移开了手指，这让安纳金发出了一声抱怨，然后他用原力召唤了一瓶润滑液，把自己的部位也润滑了一下，好让之后的事变得更容易些。

就在安纳金想要开始表达不满之前，欧比旺摆好了位置，开始推进。他慢慢地将头部推进了第一圈肌肉，然后呻吟了出来。安纳金呜咽着，向后移动，让欧比旺进得更深。

欧比旺抓着他的臀部让他减慢些，继续用他的缓慢的稳定的速度。安纳金低吼了一声。“师父，求你了，快点，拜托，我太想要了。”

欧比旺用原力轻轻地压着安纳金的前列腺，让安纳金大声叫喊了出来。他移动着一只手到了了安纳金的前面，抓住了他已经硬了的渗出着液体的阴茎。安纳金急剧地将自己推进了触碰，大声地呻吟。

最后欧比旺开始加速，虽然依然用着有些懒散的节奏。他在推进的时候撸动着安纳金的阴茎，让安纳金曲起身体，前后摆动，跟着他的节奏。

欧比旺先到了，因为之前口交积累的快感。安纳金也没用了多久，他想到以及感受他的师父在他身体里高潮，这也把他推到了边缘。

他们倒在了沙发上，摸索着找到了一个更舒服的位置。他们在余韵中躺了很长一段时间。欧比旺让安纳金躺在他的胸口上（虽然他还是穿着衣服）。

“我们该起来了。” 安纳金先开口。

“嗯….”欧比旺同意地哼了几声。

“我躺的地方有点湿。”安纳金带着坏笑。

欧比旺叹了口气，站了起来，把他的阴茎塞回了裤子里。他扶着安纳金站起来。  
“让我们洗个澡吧”

-END-


End file.
